


It would be subtle...wouldn't it?

by Cinnamon_Witch



Series: Leftover Energon Goodies [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Witch/pseuds/Cinnamon_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble that popped into my head. Subtleties abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It would be subtle...wouldn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Short scene I thought up involving this OC: http://robo-taeko.deviantart.com/art/Prime-Time-373352381
> 
> Likely more to come since the plot bunnies in my brain never seem to sleep. x_x

“You’re a medic…do you know what this is…?” He asked, laying a thin strip of metal on the operating tray with a small clack. The sharp edges were almost invisible, the thickness not much more than an armor repair patch. It was an inconspicuous piece of metal to the untrained optic.

Ratchet examined the object from a distance, optic ridge rising slightly before looking suspiciously to the black seeker now leaned against a medical berth.

“I know what it is.” The medic complained, as though the assassin implicated his intelligence was sub-standard. 

He knew what it was…it was a crude medical scalpel. They were thin and carried in large quantities in field repair so they wouldn’t take up space and could be lost without much detriment to efficiency. He didn’t know why the seeker had one…or more, for that matter.

The darker mech seemed to smile at Ratchet’s answer, spiked armor twitching slightly along with one antenna. His EM field flirted with amusement for a few seconds before settling to cold indifference once again.

“Did you figure it out yet?” The seeker asked again, odd optics sliding over to stare at Ratchet. The models were different; light refracted from the inside in slightly off patterns and made his gaze more eerie than a normal mech’s. It almost looked crazed, but the EM field was calculated. Precise. Ratchet wondered if that was a tactic he’d used often…

“Don’t condescend me. “ The red and white mech kept himself from snapping, but the suspense was getting annoying. Ratchet was tired of his game already.  
The assassin’s optics slid back to the tool in the tray.

“It would be subtle, wouldn’t it?” There was a stagnant pause. The seeker’s EM field flared again, a lick of murderous excitement passing in a millisecond.

“And ironic.” The medic replied carefully, doing his best to hide the wary, skittish response to the black mech’s words.

A silky, dark chuckle filtered through the room at Ratchet’s response. His optics held an amused smile, gaze only broken once the energy crackle of a warp was left in the room.


End file.
